


Love me tender

by Magicalmanda



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Cuddling, Feelings, M/M, Short, briefly mentioned BDSM
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-03 06:08:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24300106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magicalmanda/pseuds/Magicalmanda
Summary: Arthur needs some affection after a rough day
Relationships: Arthur/Eames (Inception)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 41





	Love me tender

**Author's Note:**

> I felt like posting something and this has been kicking around in my docs for a while.  
> Enjoy!

Arthur had been cranky all day. He snapped at anyone who interrupted his research and essentially drove everyone to the other side of the warehouse, even Cobb, who had been privy to Arthur’s mood swings for years. The point man muttered curses at a file on his desk before shutting off his lamp and stomping home for the night. Eames quickly wrapped up his own work and followed him. 

The forger stopped off at his own room first, he and Arthur still got separate rooms because they hadn’t told any colleagues about their new relationship. Eames washed up a bit and put on a fresh shirt. He grabbed one of the bottles of wine he’d stocked the kitchenette with and headed down the hall to Arthur’s room. 

Arthur looked exhausted when he answered the door. All the anger before was gone and Eames secretly hoped that it was because of his presence. Arthur was still in his suit, though the waistcoat was missing. 

“Eames,” Arthur sighed, stepping aside to let him in. 

“Hello Arthur,” Eames said and put the wine on the desk. He ran his hands up and down Arthur’s arms. “What do you need darling?” Arthur’s eyes glazed over as he stared at Eames’ shoulders. “Do you need to get out of your head?” Eames dropped his voice and tightened his grip. They did that sometimes, more dominant sex. Sometimes they needed it. Arthur needed to be praised, or he needed to control some aspect of his life, or Eames had a hankering for a beating. But Arthur’s face twisted into a grimace. 

“No, not tonight.” Eames loosened his grip immediately and continued stroking Arthur’s arms. 

“Then what dear?” Arthur rubbed at his eyes. 

“Will you just go sit on the bed? At the headboard?” Eames wanted to ask questions but he just nodded and moved towards the bed. He shed the shirt he had put on and his trousers before settling against the nice pillows. He watched Arthur walk around the room. He drank an entire glass of water before shedding his tie and heading into the bathroom. Eames had to wonder if they weren’t actually going to do a scene tonight because they felt like Arthur’s usual dom style. Arthur came back out in a t-shirt and sweats with his hair rucked up, but not free of gel. He climbed onto the bed and sat straight in Eames’ lap. Instead of grinding or kissing, Arthur just tucked his face into Eames’ neck and exhaled slowly. 

“Oh Arthur,” Eames whispered. 

“It’s been a hard week,” Arthur mumbled. Eames ran a hand up his back. 

“I know darling.” Arthur pressed as close as he could and Eames touched him as much as he could, arms and hands at his back, his cheek pressed into Arthur’s head. Arthur gave a shuddering sigh. “Do you want to talk about it?” Arthur didn’t respond for a few minutes. 

“M-my defenses have slipped,” Arthur mumbled. That, that wasn’t what Eames was expecting. 

“The job? Is everything okay?” Arthur shook his head. 

“Not the job, me.” Eames wasn’t sure what he meant but he kept slowly stroking Arthur’s back. “I’m becoming soft, compromised.” 

“I hardly doubt it darling,” Eames murmured and Arthur’s shoulder hunched up. 

“I am Eames! I couldn’t help it, couldn’t see it till it was too late,” Arthur sounded distressed now so Eames squeezed his shoulders. 

“Arthur just tell me what happened, we can solve it together.” 

“No you idiot,” Arthur snapped, rearing back from Eames’s embrace, looking into Eames’ eyes. “I love you!” That-that really wasn’t Eames was expecting. 

“What?” he asked, his voice suddenly rough. 

“I love you,” Arthur stared him down. “I’m fucking compromised because I fucking love you.” Eames smoothed his hands down Arthur’s back, momentarily and stunningly lost for words. 

“I can take care of myself Arthur, is that what you're worried about? You’re trying not to put me in harm’s way.” Arthur scrubbed a hand through his hair, making it stick up even more. 

“I know you can take care of yourself but that doesn’t mean I want to take the chance.” 

“You don’t trust me?” Eames asked. Arthur glared at him. 

“You know that’s not true.” 

“Would you believe me if I said I’ve been looking over my shoulder lately?” Eames asked quietly. At Arthur’s look he continued. “Been more thorough, even careful.” He said the last word with something close to disdain and Arthur’s lips quirked. 

“And why would you do something like that?” Arthur asked, melting back into Eames’ chest. 

“Because I have something I want to see again, someone I want to come home to.” Arthur purred as he settled his face into Eames neck. 

“What are you saying Eames?” 

“That if you’re compromised, I’m a full double agent. I love you too Arthur.”


End file.
